


Dead or Alive: Tamaki's Photoshoot

by Dou_Jin_796



Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [5]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bent Over Table, Bodily Fluids, Breast Squeezing, Breasts, Choking, Creampie, Dildos, Ejaculation, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hot, Light BDSM, Missionary Position, Moaning, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Penetration, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796
Summary: Tamaki has a few friends over for her modeling session. When it's over, she finds someone peeping on her while changing. What should she do with him?
Relationships: Tamaki (Dead or Alive)/Original Characters
Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963450
Kudos: 1





	Dead or Alive: Tamaki's Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is related to, but not neccesary for understanding this chapter, other fanfics involving Kasumi in the Dead or Alive Hentai Fanfic series:
> 
> Dead or Alive: A Kunoichi's Downfall (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057871/)  
> Dead or Alive: Contest Chapter 4 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909512/chapters/65757643)  
> and Dead or Alive: Momiji's Steamy Encounters Chapter 2 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482932/chapters/67197982)

*Snap* The camera flashes all around the model Tamaki. She's used to it though, being one of the most popular models in Japan and the world. Posing sexily at every angle. She stretched her back, showed off her armpits, and presented herself as an innocent young woman in her photos. Tamaki's favorites are the bikini shots. She can show off nearly every corner of her body without getting naked in the most stimulating positions. Photoshoots made Tamaki extremely horny.

The door opened. Her friend Momiji came in along with a friend it seemed.

"Hi Tamaki!" Momiji waved. "This is my friend, Kasumi. She was wondering if she could make some money modeling."

"I was wondering if it paid in cash." Kasumi asked.

"Sure! Let's get you started." Tamaki told her. She dressed Kasumi up in sexy clothes and taught her how to pose for pictures. Kasumi was paid well for her efforts.

When the day was over, everyone in the studio packed everything up. Tamaki was changing into her regular clothes when she heard a sound. She checked it out and discovered the photographer, around her age, was still here. Being a peeping tom and trying to take photos of her in the nude.

"Now, you get paid for taking pictures of me with clothes on, not clothes off." Tamaki scolded her. "I've got cameras in this building, so unless you want to get handed over to the police, you better stop." She paused for a moment. "Wait, hmmm..." Tamaki thought to herself. What would be a good punishment for this peeping photographer? Her attention turned to the burning sensation in her loins. Photoshoots made Tamaki extremely horny after all.

"What are you gonna do with me?" the photographer asked nervously.

"First, let me see your camera and I'll delete any nudes you took of me." Tamaki put her hand out asking for the camera. He did so and found that he only managed to capture one. She deleted it promptly. "I've decided your punishment. Since you were probably gonna go jack off to that nude of me when you got back home, how about you jack off inside me?"

"Jack off inside you? What do you mean?" he asked Tamaki.

"You know. Come inside me. I'm gonna fuck you as your punishment. If not, I'll call the police and tell them you were taking photos of me. I've got the proof after all on the security system." Tamaki continued.

She took off her clothes. "Take off yours. Now."

As he undressed, Tamaki said, "Hmmm...you probably already jack off to my photoshoots anyway. I guess getting nudes of me was gonna put you over the top?"

He said nothing.

"Now, bend yourself over that table like a good little boy." Tamaki demanded.

He did so and wondered what Tamaki was gonna do to him. Tamaki kept a strap on dildo in her purse in case if she ever got horny. She put it on prepared to discipline him. Tamaki brushed her smooth green hair out of the way and felt up his waist. Her hands were cold to the touch. The guy whimpered a little.

"What's the matter? Never been fucked like this before?" Tamaki asked.

He gulped, confused as to whether he should enjoy getting fucked by this hot girl or scared that this was his punishment.

Tamaki guided the strap-on into his anus. She rubbed her hands all over his back. She grabbed his ballsack. He yelped a little.

"Heehee, your ballsack's a bit different than the other men I've had sex with before. Let me see..." Tamaki continued to play around with his testicles. "You must be ready to fucking cum by now, huh?"

She saw him nod from behind. And with that, she pushed in hard into his asshole. He ejaculated immediately onto the ground.

"Wow, I knew it. Haha." Tamaki chuckled.

Tamaki couldn't resist giving this guy the roughest anal fucking she could deal out. She pushed in and out as hard as she could, making sure that he could feel everything. She slapped his ass and played with his ballsack, already worn out from cumming after the first thrust. This made Tamaki even hornier. She rubbed her model clit as she did this and moaned "Auugghhhh, yeaaahhh!" When she orgasmed, she took off the strap-on, but left it inside his hole. She put her pussy over his bare ass and marked him as her property with her feminal fluids.

When she finished she told him, "I think that's your cum on the ground. I think it should go back inside you. Be a dear and clean it up for me, please."

He got out of the bent position and went to the ground and licked his semen off the carpet.

"See, this is what you get for trying to take nudes of me." Tamaki giggled. "I hope swallowing your own cum regenerates some for the next round."

More? He thought. Tamaki's words were harsh, but somehow a turn on. His dick grew immediately.

"Already ready, huh?" Tamaki was impressed. "Now, get on that feather bed we were using earlier for the photoshoot and lie on your back."

He did so slowly.

"Now, when jacking off to my pictures, what positions was I in?" Tamaki circled around the large feather bed like a predator stalking its prey. One foot in front of the other, her motions were clearly that of an experienced model, giving off enticing vibes with each step. Her buttcheeks jiggled side to side as she continued circling around.

She hopped onto the bed. "That was a rhetorical question, you know. But let me try answering that. Was one of the positions like this?" She crawled toward him slowly. "Or how about like this?" She arched her back like a slut.

He couldn't say anything.

"Don't even think about taking advantage of me. I practice martial arts you know. And I already mentioned the cameras in here that I have control over." Tamaki warned him. "It's your fault for being such a peeping tom. Instead, you're going to fulfill my sexual desire right now."

Tamaki crossed one leg over the other, which was stretched out. She grabbed the knee on the crossed leg and pulled herself forward, making a pouting face. "I bet you like this pose."

She went down on her back and stretched her arms over her head. "And this one too." She sat back up. "And now, I'm gonna get what I came for."

Tamaki pounced onto him and shoved his dick up her cunt. She wanted to ride his dick on top and fuck him. "I'm gonna make sure I squeeze every bit of juice out of your balls with my pussy." She grabbed his neck and pounded away, riding him to quench her undying thirst and lust.

"Oh yeah! Holy! FUCK!" Tamaki screamed. She rubbed her green hair and her face. "Grab my tits! Now! You goddamn pervert!"

He grabbed them quickly and was amazed at how soft they were. Luscious and large. A model's pride.

Tamaki's soft skin was radiant as she continued to bang his brains out. "Oh shit! Oh shit! HAAAH!! You like them, don't you? Squeeze them harder then!"

The lips of Tamaki's perfect slit sucked on the tip of his cock. Tamaki gripped hard with her pussy, doing kegels with them to squeeze his penis even harder than he was squeezing her tits.

"I'm gonna fucking milk the shit out of you! AAAHHHH!!!" Tamaki cried out with pleasure that hit her harder than a truck. "HOOOOOHHH!! HA! HA! AAAH!! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! HELP ME! LET ME CUM ALREADY!" It wasn't clear who was Tamaki was screeching to, but her conscience had left her sane self already. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!! YEEEESSSS!!!"

She was riding him hard, making sure that he got what he deserved. Sweat dripped down Tamaki's forehead to her cheek and onto him. Sweat gathered and dripped down Tamaki's smooth, pale gorgeous back that if you kissed it, you'd be in heaven. All the while she was roughly fucking the shit out him.

"You like that, you fucking shit?! You like that?! I do! GAAAHHHHH!!" Tamaki kept shouting as she choked, slapped, and railed him.

Tamaki, after half an hour was finally ready to orgasm. "I'm gonna make sure you cum when I do!" Tamaki said with a crazed look in her eyes.

As she did her last banging, she exploded with sexual gratification. "AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She grabbed his balls and gripped them to make sure everything came out of him. His cock pulsated and his white seed shot up into her wet and warm vagina. She squeezed her pussy so tight to milk everything out of his dick. Even when his dick stopped throbbing, Tamaki kept squeezing her vag just to make sure she got everything out of him and inside of her. She made sure his balls were spent for the next week.

Tamaki panted heavily and so did he. She threw his clothes at him. "Now, be a good little boy and get out. If you ever tell anyone what happened here, I'll ruin you." she gave a sweet smile as she said that.

After he left, Tamaki sat on the feather bed, inserting her fingers into her hole and covering them with her cum. She licked some of it off her fingers.

"Hmm, doesn't even taste that good. Haha."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of much for this story. What do you think of my descriptions? What can I work on?


End file.
